Destiny and Requiem
by Demon Mortal
Summary: A Dark tale of two tribes trying to fix flesh wounds... The story line plot relates to Basilisk. Please R&R Daisy and Luigi fanfic


Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Mario... I only wish I could be so fortunate but sadly I do not own anything of the nintendo character, nintendo game... etc... Please do not sue me... okay... if someone sue's me... I will make sure to have half a page of nothing but disclaimers... now I believe this disclaimer is ridiculously long so I will begin with my fanfic... unless of coarse people enjoy the humor of reading a ridiculously long disclaimer...

Mario: Get on with it!

As I was saying, none of the characters are mine so...

Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Boo, Daisy, Toad, Wario, Waluigi: Yes! GET ON WITH IT!!!

I hope you enjoy the fanfic I have written and one more time

GET ON WITH IT!!!

I do not own any Mario characters, or nintendo characters... So enjoy and please don't flame me unless you have nothing else you are so bored that you're getting pissed off at reading this loooooong intro... then maybe a little flame is okay... alright now to the story!

Note: I have mixed the story plot of an anime series 'Basilisk' into the Mario series... I do not own the anime series either.

**_Destiny and Requiem _**

Prologue

Two tribes stood and faced each other. Both tribes held bitter hatred for one another. In one night, so many were lost in a sea of blood until finally, the dream of peace connected and bound the two tribes. A seal was kept for over one-hundred years, but that seal had been broken and the bridge of hope that kept the two tribes was demolished by the clashing of swords. Will the tribes ever succeed in finding their eternal peace, or will they fall just like the ancestors. The last thing written on the seal was 'To my beloves... Please die.'

Chapter One: Marriage

A young woman ran onto the trails of the narrow mountain and into the forest. Her yellow dress which hung from her ankles was wripped from the tree branches. Her brown hair glowed under the dawning sun. Her blue eyes gazed at the young man sitting on a rock. He was so close, yet so far. She stopped to admire the scene, he looked very gracious at the angle he was positioned in. The sun beamed right onto him. His green shirt and hat blended in with the scenery. She ran to him and noticed how quick he was to spot her. "Daisy..." He said calmly. She nearly tripped at the sound of his voice and blushed. "Luigi... this doesn't seen right... it's forbidden... we're both from different..." Luigi silenced her. "That does not matter, we are the children of the leaders of both our tribes, we are next in line to rule... we must set an example if we want others to follow." Luigi held her close in a meaningful hug. She turned such a shade of red, Luigi simply smiled. "I suppose you're right but... what about our wedding? We haven't even announced..." Once again she had been cut off. "Princess Toadstool and King Koopa are negotiating our peace treaty right now, when they come back from their resolution we will tell them and our tribes right away." Daisy nodded at the idea and sat with Luigi as they watched the Sunset.

In Sarasaland, King Koopa and Princess Toadstool knelt to the Superior, Tangtanga. He was accompanied by Vivian, an old friend to the Mushroom Kingdom and Kammy of the Darkland territory. Tangtanga was at the boundary, his hands were tied. Earlier in the evening, Kammy had gave him a peace of here wisdom. "I have thought of this topic for quite some time now... once the bridge is broken, nothing good can come out of it. Unless you take control of the matter, everyone will be effected by this tragedy." Kammy explained. Tangtanga responded with "The fact of the matter is coming up with a solution... but either way, conflict will still develop." "Ah, you see my lord, it's quite simple... why waiste those who know nothing of the matter... both tribes want to be dominate... break the seal and give them a reason to fight. The battle will last to the bitter end. Why waist our community on a solution that could fall apart when we have expendabe beings." Kammy stated. Tangtanga understood completely. "So we challenge the tribes."

As Tangtanga stood infront of the two representatives, they each called out one of their loyal subjects. King Koopa called out Wario, and Princess Toadstool called out for Toad. Each having magnificant power skills only a trained warrior could have. Tangtanga suggested to see their powers and take notes on how brutal this war could become. Wario began by wipping Toad with a sharp string that acted like metal. Toad broke free his grasp and chanted a spell that sent a spinning tornardo after Wario. Wario had lost his threads and began to squirm in the strength of the storm. Toad's tornado quickly vanished and Wario took out his sword. Toad began dodging the attacks until he found the sharp needles in his pocket. He shot them one by one through his mouth at Wario. After a few minutes of the endless attacks, Tangtanga grew tired and asked Koopa and Toadstool to the call them off. "STOP, ENOUGH!" They both yelled as the two were in the middle of a collision. Wario was just about to take Toad's head off and Toad was aiming one of his needles at one if Wario's vital points. Tangtanga began with "I find quite astonishing and frightning to have such powerful allies near our territory. I understand the conflicts have been troublesome for quite some time now, but I assure you, this challenge if you are willing to accept it could help. I have two scrolls, you will write the names of nine warriors on each one, a war will begin but the victor will gain glorious status and rain supreme for all of eternity. Do you accept? Toadstool simply chuckled and knodded her head. Koopa smirked and gave an evil grin. "Then it is settled." Tangtanga replied.

Later on that night, Toadstool watched the sunset by the Ocean. At one time, she would sit with him and smile. She would hug him, embrace him and accept the love he had for her. It was not until that sad day, she had agreed to meet with him. She was so young then. They were both the grandchildren of their leaders. They were so in love. She had almost given him everything until she heard the sound of his tribe exterminating her only family. She ran to the village, he tried to stop her but she pushed him away. "Stop! Don't do this!" She tried stopping the koopa clan but it was to late. They had already slaughtered her family, and they were on her trail. Koopa came around the corner and asked of she was injured. She pulled away from him. "You lied to me... everything was a lie..." She cried and backed away from him. She picked up a sword from a fallen soldier. He turned around and stated in his own mind "It was not meant to be... our tribes have no hope in peace."

Toadstool awoke from her daydream only to find Koopa sitting next to her. "How did it go so wrong?" He asked. "Koopa... our children are in love... and we have sunk so low as to involve them in the scroll of nine foe's." She nearly stated in tears. "Don't you mean eight?" He grinned as he struck her in the chest with his sword. He crossed her name out in blood only to feel the same fate forced upon him. "Princess..." He gasped as the knife slipped out of his back. She watched him die... her eyes swelled up in tears for the love she had for him. Together, their corpses held eachother close as the wave grabbed them and sent them floating out to the Ocean. 'To my beloved... please die.'

Daisy walked around with Luigi for a while. "Perhaps we should go back, my people are probably worried about me." Daisy suggested. "Yes, I suppose I should get you home before I start a war." They both giggled. When they arrived at Darkland, Luigi had many eyes glaring at him. Kamek flew out of the fortress and yelled "A Toadstool here! What is the meaning of this!" Daisy stopped him. "This is the man I am to marry." Everyone sighed in relief. "Very well, but any funny business and we'll have his head!" Waluigi emerged from the Bushes and scolded Luigi. "Marriage or not, he is still a filthy Toadstool." "Waluigi!" Daisy yelled. He obviously did not care as he was still giving Luigi the death glare. A loud tumbling noise came from behind the scene and there was Wario running to his tribe. "That filthy Toad was taken care of... we'll get a good head start since the other tribe won't know until tomorrow morning when they're all slaughtered." He thought. "KOOPA'S I HAVE NEWS!" Everyone gathered around Wario. Boo, Waluigi, Kamek, Goomba, The Hammer Bros. and even Bombomb positioned themselves in a circle and began laughing. Daisy was over talking to Luigi when she heard the giggles. "What is so funny?" She asked contently. "Peace was brought out, we're all going to be one big happy family in the end." Wario lied. Daisy smiled and sighed "We did it Luigi!" She hugged him. He was beginning to feel uncertanty in the news. It happened way to quick... faster then he expected. Something was very wrong.

Wario looked at all the followers and stated, "This news must be brought up to Bowser." Everyone smirked at this remark.

Alright, so how did you like it? It's not the greatest fanfic, I am more so combing a story plot line with another story all together. I suppose that would be called a parody. For those who watch the anime series Basilisk, I am sorry I didn't stick to the plot line 100 percent, but I went as close as I could. Some might feel it is a rip off, and others may enjoy it, but please leave the insults in your head because nothing is more painful than reading something close to lines of 'you suck.' So please, if you have criticisms, give them to me so I can improve... but please, all I ask is know criticism from insults. They are two very different things. Thank you for taking the time to read my first chapter of this story. I will get around to updating some of my other stories soon.


End file.
